The wine cellar
by Ruthyroo
Summary: More pointless fluff. Brendan has a surprise for Ste. :


**The wine cellar**

Brendan for once was busy in the kitchen; he was trying to cook something nice for Steven. He couldn't really cook that well but he wanted to give him a night off from cooking. He'd already burnt himself and his patience was running thin.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" he said to himself.

Cooking chilli wasn't as easy as it looked, Steven always did make everything look so easy. The thought was there though and that seemed to be enough for Steven.

"Do you want me to take over Bren?"

Steven shouted through, as he heard him curse for the second time.

"Everything is under control young Steven, trust me"

And after a few more curses and about another hours wait, dinner was finally ready.

"Let's eat in here tonight Bren" Steven suggested.

Brendan who was looking very flustered brought the dinner in, putting it on the coffee table; he then went back to the kitchen and got the cutlery and two beers.

"Don't spill any on the sofa, Chez will kill me. I hope its okay for ye Steven"

"I'm sure its fine Bren, thank you"

Which it was, okay Brendan was no Jamie Oliver, but it was tasty enough, he had spent most of the day looking at cooking books after all. While Steven had been watching tele since he'd got to Brendan's.

"What's this rubbish ye watching Steven?"

Brendan asked with a mouthful of food.

"It's a wine tasting event somewhere, its dead posh" Steven replied.

"Well turn it over will ye"

Can't I watch it? I've always fancied going to one of these me"

That gave Brendan an idea.

"Really Steven, and whys that?"

"Dunno why, I just have that's all. Stupid yeah I know, anyway I'll turn it over now"

Brendan stayed silent, lost in his own thoughts. After dinner they relaxed on the sofa together, laying down cuddling. Their bodies touching, they always had to be touching no matter what; it was just the way they were with each other.

"I love ye steven"

"Love you too Bren, you soppy git"

The next day meant a busy day for Brendan. It was a Saturday; one of the busiest nights in the club but Brendan could pull it off.

"What are ye up to today Steven?"

Brendan asked, obviously needing him to stay away from the club.

"I think I'm gonna take me kids to the park, haven't seen them much. Keep spending all my time with you."

"I know, aren't I the lucky one"

Brendan replied with a grin on his face.

"I'm gonna be busy all day today at the club, so I'll call you later when I'm done and maybe you can come over for a drink, that's if ye want"

"Yeah okay Bren, I'd like that"

Steven who was still in bed watched as the man he loved got ready for work. Brendan bent down to give him a kiss goodbye but Steven had other ideas. He pulled Brendan down on the bed and kissed him in such a way that he knew Brendan wouldn't be able to resist him. He didn't need much encouragement, and he started to undress himself again.

After another amazing shag, Brendan really needed to get going, otherwise he wouldn't get anything done, and he really wanted tonight to be special. Of course leaving Steven naked in the bed almost killed him, but he had to do it. He kissed his boy once more, gave his bum a slap and left for work.

The minute Brendan got to his office he called Mitzeee, if there anyone who could sort this out in such short time it would be her. So with the help of Mitzeee, Chez, Joel and Rhys, Brendan managed to turn the cellar into Steven's own wine tasting event. Mitzeee might of gone over the top with the nibbles and decorations but Steven would love it, it was perfect.

Brendan still had to open the club as normal, so he made sure the bar was topped up with extra drink, he didn't want their evening interrupted. Everything was ready all he needed now was Steven, so he text him.

"Can ye come and see me Steven; I'll be in the office Bx"

Steven arrived at the office about ten minutes later, Brendan was immediately aroused; he'd made an effort and was looking gorgeous. Brendan wanted him.

"Is everything okay" he asked.

He looked a little worried, that's the trouble with texting, sometimes its taken the wrong way.

"It is now you're here Steven. Lock the door please."

Steven had only just locked the door, and Brendan was upon him, turning him around and pushing him against the door. He claimed Steven's lips as if he hadn't kissed him for months, instead of the few hours that it was. He undone Steven's jeans and pulled down his boxer shorts, Brendan rubbed him and Steven moaned with pleasure.

"I've missed ye. Looks like you've missed me too"

Brendan dropped to his knees and took Steven's hard cock in his mouth; Steven ran his fingers through Brendan's hair, desperately trying to grip tight on to him.

"Mmmmm feels so good Bren" Steven mumbled.

Brendan brought Steven to climax within minutes; he always did when he wanted a fix of him this bad. Steven had never felt so desired with anyone else and he never will.

"Get dressed Steven; I have a surprise for ye"

Steven got dressed and Brendan took his hand leading him down to the cellar.

"This brings back memories Bren."

"Doesn't it just Steven. Go on after you"

When Steven walked in and saw everything he was gobsmacked.

"You catching flies there Steven?"

Brendan couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you do this for me Bren?"

"Of course I did it for ye….who else"

"Wow this is amazing Bren"

Brendan locked the cellar door just like he had done the first time he kissed him. He knew after a few glasses of wine that he would want Brendan to take advantage of him. That's what he had in mind anyway. Getting Steven a little drunk and showing him how much he needed him, how he'll always need him.

Brendan stopped to watch Steven as he looked around at all the wines. He was like a kid in a sweet shop. There was so much vulnerability about him that Brendan adored. He was so happy; he really did love his boy.

"Come on Bren, let's get tasting"

_**please review xxxxx :)**_


End file.
